


Stay With Me

by kaceisace



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, slight nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 21:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4495911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaceisace/pseuds/kaceisace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester has always been more keen to wallowing in self-pity that accepting that he's allowed good things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay With Me

Looking over at the figure that was still laying on the bed, Dean felt his heart clench, He’d never meant to let it get this far.

He’d never allowed himself something like this before; a want. Everything he’d ever done before had been based on need, a desire to fulfill a primal need. But having Cas in his bed, knowing the things they had done together, he’d never allowed himself to do something so selfish. Something that was not specifically for someone else.

Looking at Castiel, laying in his bed, so content, and drenched in sweat. A small smile played on his lips, and Dean felt like he was going to cry. He didn’t deserve this. Cas deserved so much better.

He brought a hand to cup Cas’s face, savoring in the bristle of his stubble as it brushed against his skin. He shuttered at the memories it brought back, from the night before. 

In his sleep, Cas leaned into the touch, humming sleepily. Dean pulled back immediately.

He shouldn’t allow himself such trivial things, no matter how it ached him to think so. He was so unworthy of the love Castiel had bestowed upon him.

The was blanket wrapped around his bare torso, and he placed his head in his hands. He hardly felt the weight beside him lifting, and a mop of unruly bedhead leaning against his shoulder.

“Wallowing again, beloved?”

Dean’s breath left his lungs, and Cas turned him to face him. He pressed a sweet kiss against the nape of his neck, leaving a trail as he made his way to Dean’s lips.

“Just stay with me. You can go back to self loathing tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> Taken from my tumblr account (femdean.co.vu), for my "song for a scene" challenge


End file.
